She's Terrified
by gypsyjay
Summary: Only a few days before, Korra had a horrifying run-in with Amon that left her haunted and emotionally unstable. Oneshot of Korra after her 'duel' with Amon. Takes place after EP 4.


She was trapped somewhere between fear and shame. Hiding herself under her covers, she let the bitter tears fall and cover her face with an uncomfortable dampness. She didn't even bother to waterbend them away. Her grip on her bending felt so weak, like one simple move and it would all crumble away. That's how he made her feel. With a tearful sigh, she realized she would never be the same.

It felt like centuries since her 'duel' with Amon, but his face was still fresh in her mind. She could hardly close her eyes without seeing him hovering over her helpless form. And once again he would reach out a hand - one that could easily end her reason for existence – and grip her face with painful force.

"_And I will destroy you!"_

And just when she thought she might be starting to recover, everything goes crashing down around her and she pulls her blanket over her like a quivering child. The tears rolled down her face like rain drops, filling her mouth with a salty taste that is strangely comforting to her.

"Korra," a voice sounded from the doorway, bringing her out of her pathetic shell long enough to see who was in her doorway. Tenzin stood straight and proud like he always did, his stoic face showing grave concern for the young Avatar. Korra let out a soft groan before dropping her head back down on her soggy pillow.

Soft footsteps made their way to her. She didn't have to look to know he was looming over her, she could feel his presence. "Your friend Bolin is here." His voice sounded calm, but she could pick out the worry buried underneath.

She didn't reply. She had no words.

"He wants to see you."

Korra choked out an unexpected sob. "I don't," she replied stiffly.

She heard Tenzin sigh deeply. "He wants to know if you're going to practice tomorrow morning. You know the tournament's in a week. Plus, it would be good for you to go out and get some fresh air." He didn't add the fact that she had barely left her bedroom in the past few days.

Korra shrugged indifferently. "I know. I'll get in some practice by then. Just not today or tomorrow." Her voice started to tint with defensiveness.

"Korra?" Korra immediately recognized this new voice as Bolin's. She quickly wiped the tears from her eyes and turned to the unwelcome visitor.

"What, Bolin?" She asked harshly.

He frowned and rubbed the back of his neck, his muscles bulging underneath his fair skin. "I just came to make sure you are okay. Mako and I have been worried about you these past few days." His bright green eyes brimmed with concern.

She scoffed and looked away. "I'm fine," she said, but the misery in her voice gave her away. Silently cursing her weakness she added, "I just want to be alone."

Neither of them argued and after a few soft shuffles, silence pervaded once again in the empty room. The Avatar nuzzled her face into her pillow, wishing with every fiber of her being for something to change.

She thought back to the events of the past week. Now she could see clearly every trap she had walked into; inadvertently trapping herself in a dangerous web she didn't know how to get out of. Raking her fingers through her tangled her, she let out a shaky sigh that threatened to break into another sob.

"I'm not scared." She continued telling herself, but she knew she was. She was terrified.

As she thought about what had happened, what position she had been left in, she wished Amon would've taken away her bending then. No living in fear, no waiting for him around every corner. Knowing he waited with her demise was almost worse than him standing in front of her like he had that night.

She wished she wasn't the Avatar; that she was just some seventeen year old girl whose biggest worries were boys and her looks.

And at the end of the day, she knew it would be so much easier, that she would be much better off if she were just dead.

Okay, so I'm pretty much obsessing over LoK right now and yesterday's episode made me want to explode. I know Korra may be a little bit OOC right here, but I also think I'm justified because she almost lost her bending(her whole reason for existence) and could've just as easily lost her life. This is how I imagine her afterwards, just a frightened young girl trying to cope the mess she's been thrown into. Well, anyways hope you enjoyed and leave reviews for meeee!  
Peace and love,  
gypsyjay 3


End file.
